


Catch Your Breath

by evieva



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Common Cold, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Natsuki's sick, Syo takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki's been working too hard recently (especially for someone who has a cold). Syo tells him to take a day off to rest. </p><p>Fluff/I'm honestly so sick of this tag being empty/I'm so thirsty for more Natsusyo/even if it's just drabble like this/so i'm gonna fill it/Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is like those videos you see of when people's husbands/wives come out of surgery and they're so groggy they don't remember they're married...yeah, that's it.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Syo sat on the couch in the room he shared, quietly watching whatever he could find on television. Everyone else was busy, and Natsuki couldn’t go to his signing because it had caught a cold. It wasn’t a big deal—just a common cold--it’s just the guy doesn’t ever rest, thinking he’ll be fine in a couple days. He went to photo-ops, signings, and interviews like that for four days in a row, and the cold kept getting worse and worse the less he rested. It was on this day and Syo decided he would put his foot down. His boyfriend was going to kill himself if he didn’t at least take _one_ day off to rest and regain his strength.

Where Natsuki slept on the bottom bunk in the corner, Syo heard him stir. He stood up and crossed the room, hoping to finally see him awake. Natsuki had been sleeping for eleven hours, more tired than Syo had ever seen him before. The short blond had been taking care of his best friend for this amount of time and it was nice to see that his care was actually working.

Syo took his glasses from the nightstand, and carefully placed them on the bridge of Natsuki’s nose. He moaned before opening his eyes. “Syo…chan…?” He rubbed the sleep from one of his bright green eyes, using three of his fingers to reach beneath his glasses.

“How’re you feeling? Better?” Syo asked, as he poured Natsuki a glass of water from the pitcher he brought in earlier. Natsuki looked around groggily, not answering. The small blonde put a hand on his forehead. “Your fever’s gone down a bit—it’s still pretty bad though.”

“I had this weird dream…” Natsuki said, finally. “You were in it, Syo-chan…and you were my boyfriend…”

Syo raised an eyebrow, nearly laughing. The medicine must have been making him this out-of-it—of course they were together—it’s been that way for months now. “Yeah, what a weird dream.” Syo teased, offering the cup of water to the taller.

Natsuki took the water slowly, blinking up at Syo from where he lay. He mumbled a ‘thanks’ before drinking down the whole cup. He lay back down with a sigh. “It was such a nice dream…” He paused a minute, looking up at the underside of the top bunk. “Do you—do you think you’d be my boyfriend, Syo-chan?”

“I am, actually.”

Natsuki’s face split into a dumb smile. “Really?” 

“Yes.”

“Aw, I’m so lucky to have you…” Syo’s heart was practically swelling. This guy…bothering him for years and years about when they were going to get married, when they were gonna kiss, when they were gonna do this and that, and that and this. Now he doesn’t even remember when Syo said yes. When he finally gave in to all the years of loveable hugs and small kisses, Natsuki’s whole world seemed to brighten, and Syo was glad to be a part of it. He was glad he had someone who loved him so much, who he could easily love back.

“I’m lucky to have you, too.” Syo pecked Natsuki’s forehead as he drifted back off to sleep. He anticipated when Natsuki would feel better so that he _would_ remember all the intimacy’s they’ve shared, and would keep sharing them with the shorter. Syo pet Natsuki’s hair out of his face then proceeded to climb over top of him and lay on his arm. Natsuki returned the gesture with a small groan as his other arm snaked around the smaller, squeezing him in tightly. Syo nuzzled into his warmth and drifted off to sleep alongside him, taking in his scent with every breath he had to offer.


End file.
